Dream Encounter
by Krystiana
Summary: For something this short, it's several things combined together. A prequel to something else, partially a fic challenge (of presenting shounen ai without making it the main part of the plot), the first time I've ever created an original character just bec


Dream Encounter  
kbrannan@neo.rr.com 

* * *
    
    
    Why was it that it was always the shabbiest bars that seemed the most
    welcoming?
    The "Abyss" was aptly named. It was cramped, dark, but Zell felt like
    he could live there, drinking or no. He weaved himself in and out of the
    crowd, finally sliding into an exmpty booth. It was only after he had sat that
    he realized he'd forgotten to order some beer.
    As if by magic, a glass was set down in front of him. Zell blinked and
    stared at it before noticing someone had sat in the seat across from him.
    "Thank you." Zell squinted at the form across the table. The tattooed
    blond couldn't see the newcomer's face due to the purple bangs that were
    handing down over it. The rest of his hair was a shade of blond that looked
    similar to Zell's own. He was wearing spiked dog collar and a leather jacket.
    Zell watched as he reahced into his jacket and pulled out a pack of Camel Reds.
    Zell found himself studying the man's hand - he did that often, since
    he worked with his own hands all the time - and noticed fingernails that
    painted black, and gloves that were... identical to Zell's.
    The man lit his cigarette and set down the lighter on top of the
    pack. "You're free to drink that, you know."
    Zell blinked, realizing he had been staring. "Oh! Thanks."
    "You said that already." The man finally lifted his head to blow smoke
    up at the ceiling. When Zell saw his face, he gasped.
    "You - you're..."
    The man sitting in front of him was... himself?
    "I'm not you. I just look like you."
    The eyes staring out at Zell looked identical to his own. Even the
    black tattoo that snaked around on the side of his face was mirrored. "What the
    hell... how-"
    "You know how they say everyone in the world has a double?"
    "But why would we have the same... thing? The same tattoo design on our
    faces?"
    The Zell-double smiled wryly. "How long have you had yours?"
    "What, you want to compare?"
    "I'm just asking."
    Zell narrowed his eyes. "I've had it as long as I can remember."
    "So have I. My parents have something similar."
    "I -" Zell cut himself and looked down into the glass of beer in front
    of him.
    "You were adopted."
    "Yeah... but my parents are my parents. It doesn't matter to me."
    "So... what do you do for a living?"
    "I'm... I'm in SeeD."
    "Ah. Good pay."
    "I suppose. It's enough to make a living and a little extra to have
    some fun." Zell pressed his tongue against the back of his teeth. "What do you
    do?"
    "I fight."
    "What?"
    "I fight in rings. If I win, I get money. If I lose, I don't."
    "Isn't that... illegal or something?"
    "Not where I'm from."
    "Where are you from?"
    "Someplace you've never been to."
    Zell sighed, leaning back in the booth. For such a shabby place, the
    seat sure was comfortable.
    "What's your name?"
    Zell ran a hand through his hair before answering. "Zell Dincht." Zell
    picked up the glass and downed the entire thing. "What's yours, then?"
    The man smiled again. "Expecting me to repeat what you just said?"
    "Huh?"
    "You want me to say 'Zell Dincht?'"
    "Not really."
    "Good." The man ground out his cigarette. "Because I wasn't going to."
    "So what is your name?"
    The man took out another cigarette and fiddled with the lighter. "It's
    not time to find out."
    Zell glared. "What the hell do you mean?"
    "I mean, you'll find out later. When you're SUPPOSED to find out."
    Zell stood, his temper flaring. "I'm not going to take some stupid
    hocus-pocus shit."
    "Who said it's hocus-pocus?"
    "Would you stop being so damn mysterious?"
    The man stood up. "I'm leaving."
    "What the hell-? You're not leaving until you explain!"
    "My name is Moryese. I'll be in touch, Zell Dincht." He turned and
    walked through the crowd with ease, disappearing in a matter of seconds."
    Zell stood at the table, his mouth dropping slightly.
    * * *
    "Zell?"
    "Fugger yant?"
    Seifer sighed, poking Zell in the side. "Wake up, chicken."
    "G'way."
    Seifer glared and crossed his arms. He reached over and Zell and picked
    up one of the pillows. "Sorry for this, chicken." He put the pillow over Zell's
    face. In a matter of seconds, a muffled yell could be heard from underneath.
    Seifer lifted the pillow to reveal a pair of blue eyes cold enough to burn him.
    "What the hell is your problem, you asshole?!" Zell kicked Seifer off
    the bed. The scarred blond landed on the floor with a thump, laughing
    silently. "There's better ways to wake people up, Seifer."
    "G'morning, sunshine."
    "Shut the fuck up." Zell pulled the blanket over his head and curled
    into a ball. Seifer sighed.
    After a few moment, Zell sat straight up. "Seifer, did I go out to the
    bars last night?"
    Seifer blinked. "No... you were here with me. Don't tell me you...
    forgot?" Seifer gave Zell an expression of mock hurt.
    "I didn't... but I didn't go out?"
    "Nope. Why?"
    Zell scratched his head. "I think I just had a dream."
    "You think...?"
    "Hey, dreams are funny that way. Sometimes you can never tell if
    they're real or not."
    Seifer smirked. "You are so full of shit, chicken."
    "And you really need to shut up."
    Seifer silenced the shorter blond with a kiss. "Dreams can bite me on
    the ass, for all I care. But you'll figure out your dream later."
    Zell cracked a grin. "You know I will."
    "Are you a prophet now, then?" Seifer grinned back.
    "Once again, shut up."
    And so... Seifer shut up. He shut Zell up, too.
    end
    ^^;;
    


End file.
